


Johto

by Squidapples



Series: Pokemon Dreams [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, None of this is real, dream stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Dean meets Gen.2 Pokemon in his Dreams.





	1. Totodile

Dean sat on a stone island in the middle of a lake.

A Totodile ran across the lake,jumped up and started dancing on Dean’s head.

It wasn’t fun or funny and it really hurt.

“Totodile the Big Jaw Pokemon it is small but rough and tough it won’t hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves” Rotom said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totodile-Fire Red,Soul Sliver,X


	2. Lanturn

Standing on the shore looking out over at the Ocean.

A bright light was all Dean saw before he was never seen or heard from again.

“Lanturn the Light Pokemon it lives far down in the depths of the ocean it blinds its prey with light using the moment they’re dazzled to swallow them whole” Rotom Dex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know Lanturn could be so deadly.  
> Ocean was originally going to be lake.  
> Lanturn-Ultra Moon


	3. Cleffa

Dean saw this long line of Cleffas pass him.

Groups of them were dancing in circles on the ledge of the cliff.

“Cleffa the Star Pokemon because of its unusual starlike silhouette people believe that it came here on a meteor”.

“On nights with many shooting stars they gather in packs and dance in circles if you see them something good will happen” Rotom Dex tells Dean right before a meteor comes down and crushes Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too funny not to pass up.  
> Cleffa-Leaf Green,Heart Gold,X,Ultra Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Johto is my favorite Gen


End file.
